vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Is Other People
left TV Line | writer = Holly Brix & Neil Reynolds | director = Deb Chow | previous = Cold as Ice | next = Things We Lost in the Fire }} Hell Is Other People Neil Reynolds on Instagram is the tenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-third episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON’S PERSONAL HELL — After finding himself on the wrong end of Julian's plan to avenge Lily's death, Damon awakens to find himself trapped inside the Phoenix stone, tormented by a traumatic experience from his time in the Civil War and forced to face his darkest demon in order to get out. On the outside, Bonnie is in a race against the clock to get Damon out before the effects of the Phoenix stone take over and leave him changed forever. Stefan, Caroline and Matt also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore (flashback) Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Todd Lasance as Julian Guest Cast *Evan Gamble as Henry Trivia *What we’ve just started shooting is such a departure (from what is expected of the show). I just started shooting episode 10, which is a concept episode. The episode was really about Damon, but that’s not why I think it was the best at all. The way the story was put together … every artisan from set to producers to wardrobe to everyone was just so on-point. It was a Civil War episode. I was covered in dirt and gunpowder with things blowing up around me. From a Monday to a Friday, I lost six pounds. Variety *There is a 3 month time jump between this episode and the previous episode Cold As Ice, based on the promo. Meaning this episode takes place about late March 2014. *This is the first episode to air in 2016. It's also the first mid-season premiere not to feature Elena Gilbert. *This is the third episode to have both a flash forward and flashback. *This will be the first episode of the show to air on Friday. The previous 142 episodes aired on Thursday. *EW: What can you say about upcoming flashbacks? ::Annie Wersching: There’s one coming up where Ian Somerhalder gets to be his younger self with his awesome younger-self hair, which I can’t even deal with. [Laughs] Episode 10 is just a super interesting episode that flashes back to the Civil War, that’s where Damon has his fancy hair and it’s one of the best scripts I’ve read. It’s really different. There’s a whole new twist on that episode and you definitely get to see some cool flashes there. Entertainment Weekly: Annie Wersching *Though Stefan was able to come to terms with his mom before she died, Damon basically spit in her face. This choice to not absolve his mother of her past sins will definitely come back to bite Damon in the ass — stay tuned for our winter premiere on Jan. 29 to see just how extreme this punishment will be. Entertainment Weekly: Julie Plec Diary *Damon’s goodbye to his mother was so harsh. Anything on what’s next for him on Vampire Diaries? ::Well, we know that his curt farewell is going to come back to bite him. Furthermore, when the show returns, we won’t only be getting a Damon Civil War flashback, but we’ll be getting a lot of Damon just in general. In what’s sure to be a special episode, the eldest Salvatore will find himself in nearly every scene (if not every scene) of the episode. So for all you Damon fans out there, you’re welcome. Entertainment Weekly: Spoiler Room 12/04/2015 *Damon and Stefan are both trapped in the Phoenix Stone. Damon’s dealing with Civil War flashbacks. Can you tell us what Stefan will be dealing with? ::I won’t actually. What’s great about the episodes that are coming up in the next chapter is that our winter season launches with a really great concept episode that features Damon’s experiences as a result of being trapped in this personal hell. The way that we unveil his journey and we unveil Stefan’s are completely different and that’s kind of the fun of it. Variety *It has been confirmed in the promo that Damon and Stefan have been dead for three months. *As the viewers are sucked into Damon's personal hell, executive producer Caroline Dries promises a "really fun ride" with the wayward Salvatore, whose experience will have "huge ramifications" on the overall story — and might just trigger the return of a certain Lockwood. Stefan's trip to hell will also have major consequences, though "his hellscape will be shown differently from the way we see Damon's." Back in reality, we'll see Alaric and Caroline's relationship "evolve as these babies bring them together. She's not necessarily falling hard out of love with Stefan. It's in no way a natural progression for a love story." And there's more trouble on the horizon: "Enzo will be our eyes and ears into a new universe we're setting up for the rest of the season. He's looking for a place to fit, and he finds it." (Hint: It has something to do with Matt.) TVLine Winter TV Preview: The Vampire Diaries *Will Damon see any familiar faces during his time inside the Phoenix Stone on The Vampire Diaries? — Kayla ::Not only is Damon not alone inside the stone, but he might come face-to-face with someone we haven’t seen in a while. “There’s one familiar face that the diehard fans will recognize,” executive producer Caroline Dries says. “It will be a nice callback. I’m excited to see if anyone remembers what we’re talking about.” Any guesses? Entertainment Weekly: Spoiler Room 1/15/2016 * Alaric and Enzo do not appear in this episode. Continuity * Matt was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. * Henry was last seen in a flashback in Memory Lane. * Lily was last seen alive in ''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a famous quotation from by . *''Hell Is Other People'' is an album of recorded in 1998. *''Hell Is Other People'' is a comedy movie. Released in 2010. Quotes |-|Promo= : Bonnie (to Damon): "Damon, you've been dead for three months." : Damon: "Where's Stefan?" : Caroline: "If Julian scorches Stefan's body, we can't get him back!" : Damon (to Stefan): "You're not supposed to be here....." (To Caroline): "None of this is real!" : Matt: "Damon!" |-|Webclip 1= : Bonnie: "Damon? Hey. Please tell me you know who you are. Damon! Say something!" : Damon: "I know who I am Bon-Bon." : Bonnie: "Good. It means I actually got the spell right for once. How do you feel?" : Damon: "Like I just lived a day in a life of young Damon Salvatore." : Bonnie: "A day. Damon, you've been dead for three months." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Promo "Hell Is Other People" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Webclip 1 - Hell Is Other People HD Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Vampire_Diaries_-_Episode_7.10_-_Hell_Is_Other_People_-_Promotional_Photos.jpg CYe5RRWwAA6LJO.jpg TVD710-Damon-Bonnie.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching 2015-10-27_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_11-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_10-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder October 26, 2015 2015-10-21_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 21, 2015 2015-10-20_05-15_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-20_05-09_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-19_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 19, 2015 2015-10-15_Salvatore_Crypt_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Salvatore Crypt October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Scarlett_Byrne_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson October 15, 2015 2015-10-14_Deb_Chow_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 14, 2015 2015-10-14_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 14, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashforward episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven